


But darling, your heart is all I own

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: Ackles fluff, simple as that





	But darling, your heart is all I own

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran and this came to my mind.  
> sorry it's not perfect, sorry it's not much. i hope you will enjoy it anyway  
> let me now your thoughts! <3

If you ask Jensen the most difficult part about working he would probably say, being away from family so much.  
He could stay in Vancouver relaxing and prepping for the new week ahead of him, but just the mention of not be at home with his family is not acceptable.

He knows that he needs to go home even just for one day; he needs to do it for his kids and for his wife, a wife that is terribly tired, she doesn't say it but Jensen knows her well enough.

It was Saturday night in the Ackles household, and the family was currently at the dining table, just one look over at JJ, with her eyes already closing and both parents understood it was time for her to go to sleep

'Jen can you take her please?' asked Danneel

Jensen smiled immediately, every occasion that he had to pick up his daughter was fine for him 'Yeah I got her'

He got up and JJ quickly hugged herself to him. After she brushed her teeth, Jensen dressed her with a soft pj with unicorns all over it, then he proceeded to tuck her under the covers sitting beside her cause she wanted to hear a story. Normally two stories and a few songs would have done the trick but today she was so tired after playing all afternoon under the sun that she didn't even wait for the usual “and they lived happily ever after”.

Jensen had his chest warm with affection while he kissed her goodnight 'Sweet dream, princess.'

He turned on her night light and carefully closed the door a little bit.

The light in the nursery was still on and what he saw, made him smile. Yep, he was that sentimental.

Seated in the rocking chair was his wife with Zeppelin, she was quietly whispering some child tune to sooth him to sleep.

Danneel saw him and smiled while gently putting the little boy in his crib, Jensen hugged her from behind and both of them stayed in the room watching the little babies sleeping peacefully.

'ok let's get out of here' Danneel said turning to give Jensen a peak on the lips and to grab the baby monitor.

After closing the nursery's door a little they went downstairs

'Stay here' said Jensen disappearing in the kitchen.

He returned to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses 'Grown-up time!' he exclaimed

That made Danneel laughs 'Oh, finally!' she said and she gladly accepted the glass Jensen was holding.

After a few quiet moments Jensen sighed 'Man, they're unstoppable. They're like this everyday?'

'Yes Jensen, and I'll tell you more.' she said knowingly 'Sometimes, it's even worse'

'And how do you do this alone?' He asked

Danneel chuckled 'Well, maybe you don't know this, but I'm secretly Wonder Woman'

Jensen burst out laughing and Danneel followed him, after they calmed down Jensen said 'So, wonder woman huh? Do you have any special abilities you want to show me?'

'ohh you have no idea. I can turn your world upside down' Danneel said with a smile 'but not today, sorry you're out of luck Ackles'

The smile on Jensen face faded 'what? Why not?'

She went to cuddle beside him 'Because I'm too tired, even wonder woman needs a rest sometime' she said caressing the short hair a the base of his neck 'If you want to gain some husband points, you can come snuggle with me upstairs and I'll find a way to thank you, tomorrow'

Jensen pretended to think about her offer and then he scooped her in his arms  
'whatever my girl want'

They quickly went to bed, Danneel found immediately peace as her husband went to caress her soft hair, and they were happy like this, enjoining some quiet time together.

Until Jensen said something

'How about another baby?'

'….go to sleep Jensen' Danneel said smiling


End file.
